redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gonff the Prince of Awsomeness
Hi Gonff the Prince of Awsomeness, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 18:52, July 9, 2010 Welcome to Redwall Wiki! Ask me iffen ye need any 'elp! H'I 'ope ye 'ave a good time 'ereSelra, Fox Warrioress Decisions, decisions:to kill you or not? Good or bad? 19:15, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey, bud, I'm Gabool the Wild. Gonff was so cool, he really was the prince of awesomeness. Let me know if you need help with anything, but I may not know, I'm still fairly new. Have fun on Redwall wiki. See you around!Gaboool the wild(Ralon Deathbringer A.K.A Gabool the Wild. Your death is near!! 21:09, July 9, 2010 (UTC)) Hi!!!! (lol, too many exclamation points) Hi Gonff! Ahhh! The awesomeness! It's blinding me! XD I'm Hollyfire but Holly's fine! Gonff was awesome... truly, he was the life in Mossflower! Although it doesn't look like ye need any help at all, and Segalia's already told ye a few things, I have somethings to add (don't we all?)! I am the Queen of TOO MANY FANFICS!!! But I have one, which seems to be a hit, The Ultimate War. If you want to be in it, you can go here, and tell me the information that I ask for. You'll be in the story! If you need help making a signature, there's Sammy's page for siggys. You seem to fit in already with creating your fanfic... but if'n ye like reading some, there's Fenna's list of fanfics! Ever popular ;) And I have me own list, of Users! Although I need to update it. If you need help in general, go to anyone! I'm sure we can all help you! Look forward to seeing you around, and welcome, again, to Redwall Abbey~ Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 12:51, July 10, 2010 (UTC) fixes sunglasses and looks at Gonff over the top of them. Why thank you! I am quite honored, you shore know how t'flatter a lady! lol. Thanks for joining the war! Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 13:22, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Really :) Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 13:28, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Lol hey, when you leave a message, please put ~~~~ at the end of it, it makes it easier to respond :) Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 14:42, July 10, 2010 (UTC) I just thought of a good signature for you: GonffThe Prince of Awesomeness! If you wanna use it, copy this text: GonffThe Prince of Awesomeness! Then go up to the top of the screen. You should see Gonff the Prince of Awsomeness My Home My talk MORE... Log out Click More, and you'll get a drop-down menu. Click Preferences, which will be at the bottom. Find the box that says Signature. Paste the above text in the box, then check the box under it. Save your changes, and test it!!! I hope you like it!! If you want to, you can add a picture, but your username is kinda long, and the box only holds so much text, so... you can always try it. Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 21:28, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Not at all :) You can change the colors, the list is here, or on the talk page, and if you look at the code, you should be able to figure out which words to change (likewise with the background color). Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 11:07, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Hello matey!! Hey mate, welcome to the wiki! I hope you'll have as much fun here as I do. Yeah, Gonff was an awesome Prince of Mousethieves! If yer need any help, just ask around! You can always ask me as well. If yer need somethin' to read, some writers are Rorc, Peony, Brockfang, Bluestripe, Pinedance, Shieldmaiden, Verminfate and heaps more! Could you please check out my fanfics and comment on them? I hope we can be mateys! Anyways, once again welcome! --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 11:59, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Yes, we are friends. And next time you leave a message, could you please use my current talk page instead of my archive? My archive is for all my old messages, and the current one, link above, is the one I like people to leave a message on. That way, it shows up (when I log in) on my screen that I have new messages. Thanks! It'll be the same with everyone's archives. Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 18:39, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Good... :) So... Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 11:01, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War... a large one :) Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 16:36, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, you already read it... :( Working on a new one, hey, have you read Mistmantle? Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 16:45, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Nope, I haven't. Is it good? Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 19:20, July 12, 2010 (UTC) I placed a hold on the movie of it at my library. I can't find the book (?) >:? Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 21:51, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Alright... you're right, I found it pretty easily when I searched for it :/ Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 11:50, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Okay... I bought the book and am waiting for it to come in. Should take about a week >:( Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 10:16, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 15:11, July 14, 2010 (UTC) No I'm not Snowpaw, I like your signature though and keep guessing! Ky Wingblade 16:11, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Yes, my other account is in The Ultimate War. If Holly reads this, it's very well written. Ky Wingblade 15:42, August 8, 2010 (UTC)